


You'll Never Know

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, NEXT power use, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Emily and Albert sleep together, the thing is, she'll never remember.





	You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> A little dubconny, but consensual at the time.

Emily laid with her head on Albert's chest, sweat cooled on her skin. "This can't happen again," she said quietly, "Barnaby's going to know."

 

"Barnaby will never know," Albert said, and ran his hand through Emily's hair, and stopped at Emily's temple as she fell asleep.

 

"You'll never know either," Albert continued, hand glowing,  as he wiped their affair from Emily's mind. He quietly left the bed, got dressed and left the Brooks' home.

 

 

[Several Months Later]

 

 

Emily held Barnaby's hand, the other on her stomach, "Barnaby and I are having a baby," she announced happily.

Albert blanched, then smiled,  "Congratulations."


End file.
